


Darkness

by Brat2001



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brat2001/pseuds/Brat2001
Summary: Just a description of a dark street on Halloween.





	Darkness

Darkness filled the tiny, abandoned street. Menacing shadows, barely impacted by the one, tiny flickering lamp and it spluttered ever closer to its inevitable demise. The impenetrable jet black of midnight of Halloween. Samhain. The night of insanity. Herald of darkness.

Gentle, the breeze smelt like blood, sticky and wet with a sharp tang of coppery iron. Brushing across my face it felt like a gentle caress, creepy in the ever encroaching, rather formidable darkness. The night was chilly, and the feeling of being watched had the hairs on the back of my neck rising. Creepy. Silence fell down the street, two of the pillars throwing long, mangled shadows before the light gave a whine, one last flicker and died.

Absolute darkness. Stars were obscured by threatening clouds and the sky gave off no light. My eyes were struggling to adjust and my ears strained, trying to identify the slightest sound.

Houses loomed in the dark. Menacing, with gaping mouths and eyes of merciless pitch, lined with white. Destroyed innocence. Snowy pillars with intricate carvings seemed to shine in the gloom, mythical monsters coming alive, writhing and clawing to free themselves. Sudden flickers of light drew attention to the tiny, barely visible fairy lights that ran along the balcony of the house opposite. They only emphasised the eery, menacing nature of the scene that faced me.


End file.
